Conventional converter circuits commonly operate by supplying voltage pulses of certain pulse height and width (called `volt-second` magnitude herein) to one winding of a transformer, and by altering the pulse height or width of such voltage and current pulses in response to a control signal. The pulse height and width of signal available on another winding of the transformer are thus related to the applied voltage and current pulses. By altering the volt-second magnitude of the applied voltage pulses in inverse relationship to the applied voltage, the volt-second magnitude of the output from another winding of the transformer can be maintained reasonably constant. One difficulty encountered in circuits of this type is that the operating conditions of high applied voltage and high output load current can adversely affect the regulation process and overload the circuit components.